


Little Blue Pill

by gala_apples



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris shares his Viagra because he wants his friends to enjoy it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 1x04 around 3:55. The first few paragraphs are transcribed dialogue.

"How much is that?" Chris asks. He hasn't counted it, after all, just saw the money and immediately sent a text to all the guys. It's either a show of concern and friendship or a heavy interest in cash that Sid, Tony, and Maxxie have all come.

"One thousand smackers," Tony says, looking up at him and smiling.

From behind him, at the fridge, Sid comments "I'd put it in premium bonds. See, it's low risk with a steady return, and it's tax free."

Chris doesn't know if that's a joke or not, so he chooses to ignore it.

"You sure you didn't just forget?" Tony asks.

"Forget what?" Chris says edgily, the fact that he's naked except for the showercap making him even more so.

"Like she says she's going on holidays, you said yeah, drop a couple of pills and forgot about the whole conversation?"

Chris doesn't want to admit that's entirely possible, so he just looks at the bright pink and blue of Maxxie's shirt. Then he rallies with "Look, I dunno man. It says she's gone for a few days."

Before Tony can combat him, Anwar steps into the kitchen. He asks 'is it true' and before Chris can comment, picks up the stack of cash. "Oh finally! Money! Yes!" he shouts, and tosses it into the air. Maxxie and Tony look at him like he's an idiot, and Maxxie curses "Fucking great, Anwar."

"Cheer up you fucker. You're home alone and you've got an important question to ask. How are you going to spend this money?"

Tony's got a point. Chris thinks about it, really thinks, _a thousand quid_. He starts to grin.

As Maxxie slaps Anwar on the back of the head and tells him to pick up the money, and Sid gets out a notebook from his rucksack so he and Tony can start writing a list of things he might want to get, Chris runs upstairs for party favours. Sure it's an hour before class, but it's Friday and Fridays should always be more entertaining. If he tells them it's E from Prague they'll probably take it, but there's no need to risk it, instead he just drops a pill in each beer he opens. They won't pass up a free beer, as teenagers it's utterly impossible.

Sure enough, Maxxie and Sid tip their bottles towards Chris in thanks, and all four of his mates guzzle it down like it's water. Considering how often their group has house parties, a single beer is sort of like water. They've all got a pretty high tolerance by now. Chris leans nude against the counter and waits, vaguely hearing Sid and Tony bicker at the table about what should be priority with the dosh.

"You slipped me a fucking Viagra," Tony accuses a few minutes later, standing and crossing his arms. Chris is almost impressed, both for his perception and the length of the erection that's pressing against his trousers. Except that last bit sounds gay, so maybe not. But then, who's to say sounding or even acting gay is anything negative? All of a sudden, Chris gets an idea.

"I slipped you all," he clarifies happily. Not that it really needs clarification, all four of them are hard. Five, if you include himself, but he's been that way since waking up. It's easy to see, the other blokes have followed Tony's shadow and are all standing and glaring at him.

"Why?"

"It's good for you. Makes your dick grow bigger. It's better the longer you stay hard."

"I don't have time for that, I've got class!" Anwar complains. Which is ridiculous, considering how poor Anwar's marks are, and how much he hates all the teachers. That's hypocritical, is what it is. Or something like hypocritical, anyway.

"Skip it. It's Friday, I am." Because really, fuck classes.

"You skip more than you attend." Maxxie scoffs. Chris would roll his eyes, because everyone knows Maxxie is planning on going to London at the end of the school year, and misses classes any time he's got a performance or audition. The only difference between Chris and Maxxie is that Maxxie gets permission from his parents to miss, while Chris' mum doesn't give a toss about anything except drink.

"There's only one way to make it stop." Chris is impressed with Anwar too. Coming to the obvious conclusion so quickly, and the most heterosexual of them to boot. Chris would have figured Maxxie for it.

"I call the loo first," Sid says. Before he can be cockwhipped by Tony demanding first dibs and Sid backing down, Chris makes his move. His hand curls around the bulge of Sid's jeans and presses hard. Sid automatically pushes into the touch, cock working on a more basic level than brain. The other three are staring at him, but he doesn't give a toss.

It takes Sid a moment for his brain to overcome, and even then it's only a partial victory. He doesn't move away, only groans "Chris, you shouldn't be doing this."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Sid begins the word reluctantly, but ends in a hiss when Chris moves his hand to press on that spot by his bollocks that feels so good. It's a smart thing he's started with Sid, Anwar and Tony would never admit anything to themselves, even if it was right.

"Then who the fuck says I shouldn't?"

Maxxie's the next to crack. As they're all staring at Chris with horror, except Sid, who's leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, Maxxie's hand goes to his groin. The sound of the zipper is ridiculously loud in the silent room.

"Maxxie!" Anwar groans, and though he doesn't say anything else, it's clear Anwar considers the action a betrayal. Maxxie doesn't appear to think joining Chris' insanity is any such thing. His jeans drop to the ground, and his fingers curl around his cock. He watches Chris and Sid intently, and Chris has never been part of a show before, but he likes it.

"Fuck it," Tony mutters. Chris isn't really watching him, more entranced by the way the skin on Sid's neck is reddening, but he can hear the 'whock' of Tony spitting into his palm.

He does look up when he hears Anwar groan "This isn't happening!" The gangly teen looks from Tony, to Maxxie, to Chris and Sid, and then drops his face into his hands.

"Shut up and go with it already." Sid mutters forcefully. It makes Chris smile. Who ever would have guessed that sex made Sid more powerful?

"You're all" Anwar starts but doesn't finish. Chris is glad, he has a feeling the descriptive word wouldn't have been too positive. There is a fragile, resigned peace in the room, Anwar being all homophobic isn't going to help anyone.

It's easy to flick the showercap off his dick. While he's not quite the master with his left hand that he is with his right, Sid is currently occupying his right, and it's more important that he gets the brunet off first. And it's not like he doesn't know how to use it at all, every bloke in the world knows how to use both their hands. He doesn't expect the giggle that gurgles out of Maxxie when the nearly clear plastic hits the ground, but he's never been adverse to laughter during sex. Laughter during just about anything makes that thing better.

Sid comes first, which doesn't surprise Chris. After all, he was the first to start, and he's the only one with someone else's hand on him. Chris can feel his cock twitch, and the warmth of his come, even between the two layers of fabric. Sid's fingers are curled into fists around the bunched up cuffs of his hoodie, and his hat has slipped down, halfway over his eyes. There's no other word for it, Sid looks debauched. It's a good look for him.

Chris leaves Sid panting against the wall to face Tony and Maxxie. With every step his takes his cock bounces, but nobody's laughing at the silly movement. They face off like a triangle, opposing but connected, and when Chris pushes his hand the length of his erection, his thumb bumps against Tony's around his own. Each time he inhales he can smell Maxxie's breath, berry flavoured from the gum he usually chews.

He's not sure which one of them finishes first. All he knows is the splash of wet heat on his stomach is enough to trigger his own orgasm. There is something surprisingly fantastic about dripping with another bloke's spunk. By the time he's finished, both Maxxie and Tony are finished. Chris stretches his arm and grabs the nearest tea towel, a red and white crosschecked thing. He wipes himself with it before holding it out for Tony and Maxxie. They're both soft, but he can feel himself getting hard again. It makes sense, he took loads more pills than they did.

Chris calmly bends and picks up the shower cap. After placing it back on his cock, he looks around the room. Sid still looks disheveled and slutty, Tony and Maxxie are both pretty chill, tucking themselves back in. Anwar looks ashamed and freaked out, trousers wet like Sid's. Clearly the event did something for him, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Each one is very in his own mind though, and Chris hates that. It's why he loves E, because it makes everyone get in on each other's business.

To pull everyone together, he uses the one thing he knows will unite them. "I was thinking, beer and spliff? For the party?"

Sid, still leaning with his eyes closed adds "You could get a new stereo system too. Yours sucks."

"Rum is better than beer," Anwar offers.

"Is not," Sid argues, eyes popping open.

Chris grins. Music, parties, alcohol, all are sustainable topics for conversation. Things are back to normal, with the addition of a great experience to reminisce on the next time he gets suitably high. Life is good.


End file.
